Falling for a Raven
by Koga's-biggest fan
Summary: This is the sequelprequel to my story It was all just a dream or was it? It's about...it's inside if you want to know what's going on. Main pairing Rob and Rae.chapter two up!
1. Take your hand

_**A/N: Isn't great to hear from me again? It took me a long time to think of a break up song for Robin. A lot of my friends and family tried to help, but they all failed and I found the song on my own…Ahh! I love Usher. Oh yeah, the song is 'Take your hand' by Usher from confessions. For all you that have the CD listen to it as you are reading this it's fun to do that. Anyways, I've missed this story SO much. This story is more or less like a prequel or sequel not really sure what to call it. Let me stop blabbing off and let you read. There will be some Robin POV and Raven POV in this chapter and many to come (.)**_

"" – Talking

_''_ - Thoughts

**_''_** - Conscience thoughts or is speaking in the persons head

**_Bold Italic _**- words to the song That's it.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did there would be much pandemonium…no really, but since I don't I just write fantasy stories on what would happen if I did.**_

**_Falling for a Raven_**

**Chapter 1**

**_Take your hand_**

As we all know Robin just went through the whole dream sequence thing to end up in a white room with his guardian angel to find out that Raven never took him back for his dishonesty with him sleeping with Star and is now back to when he was about to break Starfire's heart for the second time. We join Robin as he is dragging…actually guiding Raven to the kitchen area.

" Uh…Robin?"

" Yes, what is it Raven?" 

" You're holding my wrist."

" What's wrong with that?" Robin asked as he smiled at Raven, who unknowingly started to blush. The sound of something exploding in the kitchen caught their attention.

" Aww man!" cried one of the fellow teen titans. Robin grabbed Raven and the two ran to the kitchen.

**_In the kitchen_**

There was a coating of white gook and green all around the room. As soon as they got there Robin said, " What just happened?" The three teens looked at Robin and noticed he was holding Raven's hand. The two guys started making fun of their leader by making catcalls and howling like a bunch of wolves…actually BB turned into a wolf and started howling. Robin let go of Raven's hand and started blushing furiously.

" We should be asking you the same question Rob, but to answer your question BB's dinner blew up. You should have been here when it blew up," Cyborg said as he was pointing and laughing at Beast boy.

" Oh laugh it up tin man, but what are we going to have for dinner…Huh?"

" Let's order pizza."

" All right pizza. We're getting meat lovers…right Rob?"

" Uh, I…"

" No, we can't have meat because I'm a vegetarian…right Rob?"

" Uh…I…"

" Oh please, Robin isn't a vegetarian like you. Robin needs meat to give him the energy to deal with your constant nagging." Something really small past over Robin's ear and he swatted at it and missed.

" Robin."

" Raven, did you just call my name?" Raven shook her head.

" Richard."

' _Okay this is getting weird. No one in the tower knows my real name,' _Robin thought to himself as he then heard someone whisper in his ear and said, " Richard meet me in your room." Robin then headed towards his room.

" Robin, where are you going?"

" I'll be back, Star," Robin said to the Tamaranian as he left his fellow team mates to see who was calling him by his first name.

**_Robin's Room_**

When Robin got to his room there was no one there. Robin scratched his head trying to figure out who would probable wanted to speak to him or where this person could be in his room or if it as some type of cruel joke to keep him from his objective if you can even call breaking Starfire's heart a mission, but he had to do it.

_**Robin's POV**_

I went in my room and there was no one there.

" This is getting to become a pain," I thought out loud as I then headed for my door. Then that's when I heard the voice again.

" Richard, please don't leave. I'm sorry that you can't see me, but I'm very small," the voice said.

" Where are you?"

" I'm on your bed, it's very comfortable." When I went over to my bed I saw the darnest thing, it was a fairy or maybe a pixie…well what ever she was she was small and petite. I then picked her up and she said " Whoa…be careful with me, I'm very fragile."

" I'm sorry, but what are you? What are you doing it my room? Were you the one that called me by my first name? If you did, what do you want?"

" Whoa… hold on their, Dick. One question at a time. Yes, I'm the one who called you by your real name. I was sent here by Shawnee to deliver a message to you a message. I'm a pixie…Aren't I cute?" she said as she started dancing in the palm of my hand.

" Yeah, but what is the message you was suppose to give me?"

" All in due time, but first don't you want to know my name?"

" I guess so, what is it?"

" If I tell you, you won't remember," she said to me as she made little circles in the palm of my hand.

" I promise I won't forget it, so what is it?"

"Well…okay it's…Angelina."

" Angelina, why won't I be able to…" That's all I remember saying before Angelina threw some type of sand in my face.

" I'm sorry," Angelina said to me as I fell. Before I fell I saw Angelina smiling at me then I blacked out.

_**Author's POV**_

As soon as Robin passed out Shawnee appeared next to Angelina.

" I wish you sat him on his bed before you did that to him."

" Well, it's not my fault you wanted me to do it to him. Now help me pick him up," Angelina said as she flew to Robin's right side.

" Maybe I should do it since it is all my fault he's gone through so much pain," Shawnee said as she picked him up with ease and laid him on his bed, " He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping."

" Shawnee, why did I have to erase his memory?"

" I'll tell you later, someone is coming." Shawnee and Angelina then flew out Robin's window then flew into the night sky. As soon as they left Robin's door opened.

" Friend Robin, the pizza has arrived and the others and I were wondering if…Oh, goodnight Robin," Starfire said as she left Robin to dream.

_**Two weeks later (In the kitchen) **_

**_Hey, I feel I could just blow on up_**

_**Anytime I could just lose control**_

_**Caught up in your lovin' every time I feel your touch**_

_**Second thoughts, small doubts starts to beat me up**_

_**You're everything I wanted before I knew just what I wanted**_

_**And hey, hey, you're killing me on the inside**_

**_You're the only one I want I can't deny_**

It had to be six in the morning and our dear beloved friend Robin is up fixing breakfast for a special lady, but as of late Robin's love for her was starting to fade drastically not only that, he was also getting terrible headaches since the incident two weeks ago. They would come and go, but as he would get the headache he would see images of him kissing Raven, then of Shawnee crying, and then Angelina smiling at him as he was falling, he didn't fully understand the images but none the less the pain was unbearable. After he saw all these images his headache would hurt worse and as soon as he would forget the images his headache would go away. Robin thought that if he made Starfire breakfast in bed it would fix their relationship. Oh how wrong he was.

" Almost done," Robin said to no one in particular. Robin was flipping heart shaped pancakes for Starfire. He had already finished making sausages, bacon, freshly squeezed orange juice, the pancakes were topped with freshly cut strawberries, and Robin's specialty, **_'Robin's Flip Floppy'_** omelet, I know it sounds kind of weird, but it's really good everyone that has had it…actually any girl that has eaten his omelet had fell for him. As soon as Robin was done he put all the food on a tray with a red rose in a pretty glass vase and headed for Starfire's room. As he was going to Starfire's room he almost bumped into Raven, who was heading for the kitchen.

" Sorry about that, Raven. It's kind of hard to see over all this."

" It's okay, and besides you didn't bump into me."

" Well, I guess I should get this to Star," Robin said as he started walking towards Starfire's room, " Oh Raven, I made you some tea and an omelet."

" Thanks."

" You're welcome, best be on my way before I actually bump into somebody," Robin said as he smiled at Raven then left to go to Starfire's room.

_**Raven's POV (in the kitchen) **_

As soon as I got to the kitchen there it was plain as day. Not only did he make me an omelet and tea; he also made me heart shaped waffles topped with strawberries and blueberries, bacon, and sausages. All this was on a tray with a single purple rose (Yes they come in purple) in a vase. By the base of the vase was a note addressed to me. I opened and it read:

_**Rae,**_

_**I know this seems weird, even I don't know why I did it. But I did, but I wanted to cook for you before I wanted to give Star breakfast in bed. I just hope you enjoy the breakfast I made for you. If you didn't like it tell me what you didn't like so I'll know what you didn't like about it. I was going to bring this to your room, but I don't think I have time.**_

_**See ya later,**_

_**Robin, The boy wonder .**_

I couldn't believe what Robin had written to me, and I didn't want to disappoint him by just drinking the tea, so I eat the omelet first.

" Um." As soon as I ate the omelet I think I started blushing and I was floating over the kitchen counter. It was great, and I did try the rest and they were good too, but from whom did Robin learn to cook so well. Not to long as I was enjoying my breakfast Cyborg showed up.

" Hey Rae, did you just get finished cooking?" He then sat next to me and took a big wift of the aroma coming from my food.

" No, Robin did."

" Whoa he fixed you something too."

" Yeah, is there something wrong with that?"

" No it's just that he told me that he was going to…Opps, would you mine if I try some of your waffles?"

" Sure, you can have the rest, but what was he going to do?" Cyborg stuffed the remainder of my waffles and then stalked off, " Cyborg."

" Hate to eat in run, but…" Cyborg said to me as he tipped toed his way to the door leading to the other rooms. He then started running, but was cut of by me. There was no way Cyborg could get past me.

" Cyborg, what is it that you're not telling me?"

_**Author's POV (**_**_Starfire's Room)_**

_**Don't know what to do, what to say**_

**_I'm not sure what to tell you confused_**

_**Which way, do I take your hand or let go**_

_**Do I take your hand or let go**_

_**I can't take this feeling much more **_

_**Do I take your hand or let go**_

_**Don't know what to do, what to say**_

**_I'm not sure what to tell you confuse _**

**_Which way do I go_**

Once Robin got to Starfire's room he knocked on the door with his elbow that wasn't one of his smartest ideas. Then there was a sound of Starfire stirring. The door then opened and reviled a sleepy Starfire.

" Good morning, Star," Robin said as he smiled at Starfire, who yawned and said sleepily, " Good morning, Robin."

" Star, I made you breakfast."

" Well, shouldn't you have left it in the kitchen for me to eat it?"

" Well Star it's breakfast in bed, which means you can eat in your room. That is why I put your food on this tray," Robin said to her as he went into her room and sat her food on her nightstand. Robin then sat in a chair that was in her room.

' **_Robin, you know that you don't love her anymore. What makes you think that making her breakfast will change your feelings for her?'_** Robin's consciences said to him. Robin shook those thoughts out his head.

" Is there something wrong Robin?"

" Huh…No I'm fine, why don't you sit back on your bed and I'll sit the try across your lap." Starfire nodded and sat on her bed and started enjoying the breakfast Robin had slaved over to cook for her.

**_Hey, I feel I could just blow on up_**

**_Every time I feel your love I get so caught up_**

_**It's your kiss it's your touch it's just everything**_

_**But I feelin' like I wanna just run away**_

_**Can't tell you what I want, but you're everything I want **_

_**And hey, hey it's killing me on the inside**_

'_**Cause you're all I ever wanted so I can't deny**_

As soon as she was done Robin moved the tray and lay next to her on the bed. He looked to be deep in thought. Starfire decided not to bother him, instead she snuggled up next to him. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

' _How is it that I love her and yet I don't love her?' _Robin started stroking Starfire's hair without noticing it; _' If I don't love her why am I still with her?' _

' _**Robin, you really need to think about what you are going to say before you do anything you might regret later.'**_

' _I understand that, but I just don't know what I should do. I made her breakfast, but I don't fell any different and my heart isn't rapidly beating when I see her.'_

" Robin."

' _I just don't know what I should do anymore.'_

' _**Robin, Star's calling you.'**_

" Yes Star," Robin said as he stared at the girl that was on his chest.

" I want to properly thank you for the lovely breakfast," Starfire said as she kissed Robin, who didn't flinch or kiss her back with the same intensity or more as she did to him. She then broke from the kiss and looked at Robin with disappointment in her eyes.

" Is there something wrong, Star?"

" No, it's just that usually you would…" Robin then peeked Starfire on her lips.

" Do you fell better now?" Robin said with a fake grin.

" Yes, and thank you Robin."

" For the kiss?"

" For everything," Starfire said as she started to fall asleep.

_**Don't know what to do, what to say**_

**_I'm not sure what to tell you confused_**

_**Which way, do I take your hand or let go**_

_**Do I take your hand or let go**_

_**I can't take this feeling much more **_

_**Do I take your hand or let go**_

_**Don't know what to do, what to say**_

**_I'm not sure what to tell you confuse _**

**_Which way do I go_**

_**Somebody tell me **_

_**Oh, is it that I'm so wrong, I can't say**_

_**Or is it my life, so young, careless ways**_

_**And in your eyes so much love you wanna give**_

_**But the more I hold you in my arms the presser starts to build**_

_**Build, build, build, build**_

Robin then pushed some of the strains of Starfire's hair behind her ear.

' _What should I do? I can't keep stringing Star along just because I want her to be happy.'_

' _**I can understand that. Why be with her if your not happy being with her.'**_

'_ Yeah and it's also because I love and care about her, but I don't want to break her fragile heart. Other than that I can't let her love go to waste because I can't love her like I used to. But all of this is driving me crazy.'_

' _**Clam down Robin, I can understand why you are doing this, but if you stay with her it's just going to drive you more than just crazy.'**_

' _You mean insane because I'm past insane.' _

**Don't know what to do, what to say**

**_I'm not sure what to tell you confused_**

_**Which way, do I take your hand or let go**_

_**Do I take your hand or let go**_

_**I can't take this feeling much more **_

_**Do I take your hand or let go**_

_**Don't know what to do, what to say**_

**_I'm not sure what to tell you confuse _**

**_Which way do I go_**

" I don't know what I should do," Robin said to know one in particular like as if someone would come up with the answer for him.

' _**Why not break up with her as softly as you can, maybe she won't take it as bad if you do it in a really nice way?'**_

' _I guess that could work. I'll do it as soon as she…wakes (Yawns)…up,' _Robin then fell asleep, while still embracing the youngTamaranian.

_**A few hours later**_

A soon as he woke up Starfire was looking at him from where he last saw her before he fell asleep.

" Good evening Robin," she said as she smiled at him.

" Star it's the afternoon."

" No Robin, it's is now almost time for the sun to go away for the moon to awaken and bask everyone with it's heavenly pale beauty."

" That's very insightful Star," Robin said as he and Starfire sat up on her bed.

" Raven told that to me."

" Uh…Star?"

" Yes Robin?"

" I have something I need to tell you."

" What is it Robin?"

' _I don't know if I can do this.'_

' _**You can do it.'**_

" Star, we've been together for quite sometime now, and I don't know how to say this."

" Well then just say it."

' _I don't know if I can do it. Look at her she's perfect I can't just let her go.'_

' _**But you have to or it might get worse for you two if you're still with her and the pressure starts to build up and you can't handle it.'**_

' _Okay, no holding back.'_

' _**Right, we're in this together.'**_

" Star, I can't keep this charade up with you anymore. Star, I don't love you anymore." His words bore a hole into her heart. Starfire then started crying and started saying,

" What did I do? Did I offend you? Is it because I amugly?" Robin just sat there, " Robin please tell me why?" Robin got off Starfire's bed and headed for the door he then stopped at the door and said," There's nothing you can say to change my mind or for me to stay with you. It's over Star…I'm sorry," Robin said as he then left Starfire as she let out a scream, which made the tower shake. Robin put his back to Starfire's door and said, "I'm sorry." Robin then stalked off to the roof. Starfire then started crying. As Robin turned to go to the roof he bumped into Raven, who was reading one of her books.

" Sorry about that," Robin said as he picked up her book, " Hmm…**_'The Raven'_**, isn't this a little…I don't know _**dark and gloomy**_?"

" It's not dark it's just misunderstood. It's quite intersecting, if I do say so my self." Raven then started explaining something's about the story. Robin wasn't listening to a word she was saying…just kidding, he was listening it's just that he was thinking,

' _Raven is really smart, and insightful. Gosh, Raven looks…Stop thinking perverted thoughts. I just broke up with Star I should be grieving, but she's standing there looking all…' _

" I can see that."

" Is that Star crying?"

" Uh…I got to go, maybe you can explain more about this book to me later," Robin said as he ran off to the roof to think. Raven stared at Robin as he ran.

' _What have you done boy blunder?'_

_**In the kitchen**_

" What was that?" Cyborg asked as the tower shook then stopped. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and shrugged.

_**Take your hand or let go**_

_**Take your hand or let go**_

_**Take your hand or let go**_

_**Take your hand or let go**_

_**Take your hand or let go**_

**_A/N: I do believe that was quite long since it is 10 pages long, if not I'll try to make the next one longer. This isn't what I wanted after Angelina told Robin how comfortable his bed was, but I didn't save, so I tried my best to remember what I typed, but if I do say so myself it's pretty good. Anyways, thank you to people that reviewed for It was all just a dream or was it? I can't believe no one knew what Robin was talking about to Shawnee to make her smile. I'll tell you…have you ever watched the Simpsons? Well…it's the episode when the have a film festival and everyone makes their own movie. Anyways, Barney made a black and white film and at the end he said "Don't cry for me I'm already dead." That was a funny episode. I think I'll answer your questions on the other story herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee (Robin pushes KBF away from the computer)_**

_**Robin: I'll answer your questions, while KBF takes a walk. Now for:**_

_**Elena: We all loved the ending. Well actually when we rehearsed that she tried to ripe my arm off, but KBF said don't kill me. I tried not to cry, but KBF keep putting onions by my eyes before we started. I think they're amazing too because she puts so much emotion and feeling into making it feel so real. She will be doing a lot more Rae x Rob stories to let you know, and we will be looking forward to a review from you.**_

_**Mirumo: No problem on you being on vacation things happen. KBF just loves reading Rae and Rob stories and writing them. She read that story, but when she was going to review it was gone. But none the less it was GOOD and sad, but she really enjoyed it. The song that was in your story couldn't fit with what she wanted, but thanks for giving her a song idea. **_

_**ultimateforces9 – Huh…what is there not to understand we know it's confusing, but that is what made it great…sort of. And about the name Dick it's my nickname that Bruce always called me.**_

_**KBF: (She walks up behind Robin and hits him over the head) You moron…Thank you all for reviewing and I hope I get a lot of reviews for this. If you can give me a song idea for the next chapter where Robin is on the roof thinking to him self it will be greatly appreciated. I was thinking either 'Stand by me' by Ben E. King or 'Lonely' by Akon or maybe that song by Christy Carlson Raymano. I had trouble doing the Starfire and Robin fluff, but I was about to gag typing it…no seriously. I had to stop a couple of times during those parts. PLEASE REVIEW as long as you don't go on the pairing that is going to happen it will be fine. As always TTFN Ta ta for now.**_


	2. Stand by me

_**A/N: I just LOVE this story so much because of all the different songs I can use for it old and new…AHHH! I just love it. I will have back stabbing Robin...**_

_**Robin: Hey!**_

_**KBF: Do the thank yous. Take it away back stabber.**_

_**Robin: I'm not doing it so there :P**_

_**KBF: Please…I'm sorry.**_

_**Robin: You don't mean it, but I'll do it anyway.**_

_**KBF: YEAH! (Hugs Robin)**_

_**Robin: Let go or I won't do it.**_

_**KBF: (Let's go of Robin) You're so mean.**_

_**Robin: KBF and I would like to thank:**_

**_Lain the Fluff-Master: Thank you for your advice about using 'Stand By Me', but between you and me she was going to use it anyway. She will be using that song by Christy in a later chapter. Akon is okay she just likes that one song. What are you saying? Do you think I'm a jerk? You do…well I think…(KBF hits Robin over the head with a frying pan)_**

**_KBF: Please forgive Robin for being an idiot. I agree he is only thinking of 'Robin's needs', but I didn't want it to be that way, but it came out that way…sorry. Robin are you up to thank the others?_**

_**Robin: Oh look at all the pretty Robin's. Hello…(KBF smacks Robin) Huh?**_

_**KBF: Are you feeling up to thank the other the reviewers?**_

_**Robin: You won't hit me again will you?**_

_**KBF: Of course not (Cross fingers behind her back)**_

_**Robin: Okay. Thank you:**_

_**Elena: Long time no see. Thanks she doesn't know how she does it either. I liked that part too. Huh? What I don't Ahh! I'm okay. But what else am I supposed to do stand by her door and listen to her cry? I don't think so.**_

**_Cutter-with-a-cause: Hiya you must be new to her stories. Yes, she only does Rob and Rae stories when she does TT fics. Now for that other thing I can't believe you even read her profile…she's very touched, but she's working on We don't DO love she has started on The Flight of the Raven and it should be out as soon as she figures out Aqua lad, Starfire, and Speedy's last name. But don't hope for it to fall out of the sky. That's it and thank you KBF for not hitting me again._**

_**KBF: You're not welcome **_

_**Robin: Thanks…Hey!**_

_**KBF: On with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Are you happy now? (Runs away crying, then trips over a tiny rock)**_

**_Audience: OO;_**

_**KBF: Hehehe. On with the story. **_

**_Falling for a Raven_**

**Chapter 2**

**_Stand by me_**

**_When the night has come and the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light to see_**

Once Robin arrived at the rooftop he saw that the moon was coming out in the sun was setting in the sky with was a mixture of red, pink, and orange hue.

" Hmm…Star was right, it is night out," Robin said as he then sat on the edge of the roof and put his hands up to his face and started crying. While Robin was crying he didn't notice that someone had followed behind him. The roof 's door opened slowly and closed slowly. A dark capped figure sat next to him without him noticing it.

' _What am I going to do?'_

' _**Maybe you can stop crying and listen to me.'**_

' _What?'_

' _**It's not as if it wasn't going to happen sooner or later. These things happen. All you can do is hope that she finds a guy better than you are.'**_

' _Hey that's not a comforting thing to say to a guy that is grieving.'_

' _**Ashes to ashes dust to dust Robin. You knew one day you would end up not being able to handle Starfire's naïve ways just let her find a guy that can enjoy being with her and make her feel special.'**_

' _But I could have been that guy if I hadn't dumped her,'_Robin thought as he was crying even more.

" Dear boy, why are you crying?" a voice said to him as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Huh?" Robin turned to face to his uninvited visitor, " Raven? What are you…"

" Dear boy why are you crying?" Raven asked again.

" I'm not crying, I just got something in my eye," Robin said as he wiped away his tears, " What are you doing up here?"

" You did something to Star and I want to know what it was?"

" Shouldn't you be asking Star then?"

" Yeah, but I have a feeling you're the reason why she's crying. Now tell me what you did to make Star cry like that?"

**_No I won't be afraid No I, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand by me stand by me _**

" I told her that I didn't love her anymore. So are you here to rip me a new one?"

" Sort of."

" But why would you talk to me instead of Star? She probable needs you."

" Well…I thought you would want someone to talk to since you did say we share a bond. And besides Beast boy is talking to Starfire."

" So this is all because Beast boy beat you to the punch?"

" Sort of…I wanted to see if you needed a shoulder to lean on. So do you?"

**_Darling, darling Stand By Me  
Oh, Stand by me  
Stand by me  
Stand by me _**

" I'm not a weakling Rae, but I could use a person to listen to me if you want to listen to me?"

" Sure, I'm all ears," Raven said as she laid a hand upon Robin shoulder.

" I was going through so much when I was with Star. I tried so hard to keep our relationship together…truly I did. It was just too much to bear…I loved her…really I did it's just that I didn't love her anymore. I don't know what it is it's just that the feeling was gone. You can understand me can't you Rae?" Robin asked his dear friend as tears filled his eyes.

" Oh Robin," Raven said as she wiped away his tears, " I think I do, but why didn't you think of the consequences or how Starfire would react to you telling her that you don't love her anymore? Did you ever think of her needs because from what I'm hearing you only care about yourself Robin. I can't believe you even have the audacity to say I understand you. Right now I don't. You know what? Grieve by yourself, I'm going to go comfort Star," Raven said as she then got up, but Robin said, " Raven please don't go."

**_  
If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea_**

He was crying. He was actually crying about Raven leaving him…or was he? She just stared at him and said, " Why should I? You didn't care about Star, so why should I give a damn about what you think?"

" Raven, I can't be alone!"

" What?"

" I don't want to be alone! Please don't go," Robin started shaking uncontrollable that is to be expected since he started crying again.

" Robin there is no point of me sticking around to sit and have you try to explain to me why you broke Starfire's heart for know good damn reason, but for your on guilt. I'm leaving," Raven said as she turned on her heels an walked towards the door as she put her hand on the knob Robin said, " Fine just leave me then to wallow in my own self pity. I just thought you could help me, but I guess I was wrong." Robin was still crying, but you couldn't tell by the way that he was speaking.

" Robin, I don't like seeing you cry, it's just something I can't see you doing," Raven then sat back next to him and wiped away his tears.

' _Why am I doing this? Is it because I feel sort of sorry for him? It could be, but why am being like this to him he's...' _Robin brought Raven out her thoughts when he laid his head on her shoulder.

**_I won't cry, I won't cry, No I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me _**

" Uh…Robin?"

" Hmm?" Robin said, as he never took his head off of Raven's shoulder.

" You're…never mind," Raven said out of frustration as she gave in and just stared at the pale full moon.

" You know what Raven?"

" What is it Rob?"

" You're company is helping me through this, and the smell of…jasmine…or is it lilac?"

" It's jasmine," Raven said as she started blushing as one of the things on the roof exploded.

" You okay?" Robin asked not looking up or even opening his eyes to see if she was okay.

" I'm fine."

" That's good. You know the moon looks very beautiful tonight."

" Yeah," Raven said, _' and so do you,'_ Raven thought to herself as she stared at Robin.

" By the way, you smell ni…(Yawns) ce," Robin said as he then fell asleep on Raven's shoulder. He had finally shut up only to fall asleep on Raven. At least he stopped crying.

" Finally I thought he'd never fall asleep. But I wonder how Star is right now? Robin?" Robin didn't answer her back; " He must have been really upset to just fall asleep like that. I should at least take him to his room since it is getting chill out here." Raven then engulfed herself and her leader in her aura and went through the rooftop to his room.

**_Robin's room (Raven's POV)_**

As soon as I got him to his room I laid Robin on his bed and covered him up. As I covered him up a smile appeared on his face. As I was about to leave I think I heard him say, " Raven, thank you for being such a caring friend. I owe you one. I owe you so much for being so…(SNORES)"

" Being so what?" I said as I shook him awake.

" What? Raven I thought we were on the roof how did we…"

" You know the answer to that. Now answer mine."

" What was your question?" he said to me as he sweat dropped.

" What were you talking about? You were saying how you thank me and you owe me one for being so…something? Tell me what it was."

" I must have just being dreaming about something, but if you don't mind I was…never mind. Raven can we talk?"

" Huh? I thought that is what we are doing now?"

" No about something other than my break up, I already feel bad enough as it is."

" I guess so. What do you want to talk about?"

" What are some of your interest?"

" Why do you want to know?"

" I just want to know more about you…if you don't mind."

" I guess I could. Where do you want me to…start?" I then turned around and saw that the boy blunder had fallen asleep, " He is so predictable," I then covered him up and whispered in his ear, " Good night Robin. You never seize to amaze me." I kissed him on the forehead and took my leave.

" Raven, so do you."

**_Darling, darling Stand By Me  
Oh stand by me  
Stand by me  
Stand, stand by me _**

**_Starfire's Room (Starfire's POV)_**

As I laid in my bed crying over the recent incident between Robin and I. Suddenly I heard a knock at my door.

" If it is Robin then I wish not…"

" No Star, its Beast boy. Can I come in?"

" Yes, please friend I am in need of a friends comfort." My door then opened and Beast boy came in and sat on my bed.

" So Star, what happened?"

" Robin has told me that he doesn't…" I then started crying as I remembered why I was so upset.

" Star, I can't help you if I don't know why you are crying. So Star, please tell me what happened."

" Okay. Robin had told me that he does not wish to be with me anymore that he does not love me. Oh Beast boy, I do not know what I should do," I said to him as I cried into his chest.

" Calm down Star, I know these things happen. I just never thought that Robin would have ever let you go of all people."

" Beast boy I do not understand what you mean?"

" I mean that Robin was the last person I would expect to let you go seeing as he loved you so much and would do anything for you, but I guess I was wrong. Come on Star there are other guys that would love to have you as their girlfriend. I know a way to cheer you up," he said as he then turned into that cute little kitten with the cute eyes. It helped for a minute but I was still upset, " Come on Star I hate to see you upset to being dumped by Robin, but life goes on. You know what, I know a prefect way to heal your broken heart. Come on," he said to me as we ran towards the kitchen.

" Hey Star! You okay?"

" No I am not."****

**_Whenever your in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh stand by me oh stand by me stand by me  
_**

" What's wrong?" Cyborg asked me as Beast boy was looking for a way to heal my broken heart.

" Robin has told me he doesn't love me," I said to him as I began crying again. He had then patted me on my back to try and calm me down it sort of worked, but I still was not at peace with myself.

" Come on Star. We all know that these things happen and there is nothing we can do to…"

" But I want to know why he doesn't wish to be with me? Do you think it is because I am not up to his _'standards'_ what ever that means?"

" Star it means that you're not what he wants in a girlfriend, but I don't think that is why he did it."

" Then why did he do it?"

" I don't know Star the only way you can find out is to ask the boy wonder himself."

" I found it Star. What you need is to drown your sorrows in ice cream. That's what I heard girls do when they're in your predicament," Beast boy said as he sat a gallon of what I could tell was strawberry ice cream.

" Where did you hear…"

" Hey guys and Star, how are…"

" Raven!" I then ran to my dear friend for comfort.

" Hey Star, I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

" No friend I am not all right. Robin has broken my heart and I am not sure that it can ever be healed."

" Star I think you need to try and get over him his just…"

" His is a GLORBAG!"

" Whoa…wait didn't you call me that when I accidentally hit you with that balloon filled with motor oil?"

" Yes I did, but now Robin is a glorbag. I will not speak to him ever again."

" Star shouldn't you at least…"

" NO! I will never speak to him ever again. Now let us partake in the eating of the ice cream," I said to my friends as began to cry. Lucky for me that I have such caring friends to help me through my first break up, which I thought I would never encounter with me, begin with Robin as long as we were together.

**_Darling, darling Stand By Me  
Oh stand by me  
Stand by me  
Stand by me _**

" Come on Star let's all eat some ice cream hoping that Beast boy didn't eat it all," Raven said as she glared at Beast boy, who was glaring back at her.

" I didn't I made sure we had enough so Star can drown her sorrow in dairy free ice cream!" Everyone fell on the floor and Cyborg said, " You expect for Star to eat imitation ice cream. You know what I'm going to get Star some REAL ice cream. Is there a specific kind you want Star?"

" Oh yes, I would like the ice cream with the tiny balls of raw dough of cookies," I said as I smiled at friend Cyborg, who said, " All right Star I'll get a couple of gallons of _'cookie dough ice cream.' _I'll be right back." He then went to the garage to the T-car to get my favorite ice cream.

" I am so happy to have friends like you guys. Group hug." I then gave my remaining friends a hug.

" We're happy to be able to help you Star, but…"

" Can you let us go? Your friends need air as well, " Raven had said as she interrupted Beast boy. I then let them go and I smiled at them and said, " I am sorry friends."

" It's okay Star as long as you're your happy perky self."

" Not that perky."

" So what shall we do until the return of friend Cyborg?"

" Hmm…?"

_**A/N: I. Can't. Keep. This. Up. UGH! Anyways, did you like it or do you think I should stop doing Rae and Rob stories since I can never have them actually together or I'm just beating around the bush. You can tell me the truth. I won't cry. Oh my gosh I suppose to be typing the next chapter to Friend or Foe? And The Band Known as S.K.I.M…I love that story! But I got to cut it here so I can do the other ones. Robin take it away!**_

**_Robin: Thanks I would like to say that I was sleeping thank you very much! But on be half of KBF I would like to say please review because when she's not typing she's pretty insane. Please Review or she will send Kitten on me for her enjoyment and if you've read her story Friend or Foe? It's not Serenity, which is not a good thing. PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_KBF: Thanks a lot Robin. Ignore him and his pleas. I need a little help for the next chapter I'm thinking of doing either Absolutely by Nine Days, The Reason by Hoobastank, Could It Be__by_ _Christy Carlson Raymano or Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson that is because each one has it's own story and those are the only lyrics I have right now...sorry, but please tell me which one you want me to do. I'm leaning towards Could it be, but that is just me or maybe Since U Been Gone really there all-good and will eventually be used in this story. If you have another song you want me to do tell me and I'll read the lyrics and see if I can do it with this story. Be sure to name the song and artist with the song choice.  
_**


	3. The Reason

**_A/N: I know I should do this story a lot faster than what I'm doing, but this is harder than it looks. I have to find songs that work perfectly for what my crazy brain is thinking. And besides Robin needs to explain things with Starfire, which will let me, have the time to think of how the rest of this story will work out. _**

**_Date: January 26, 2006 _**

**_Last chapter's date was: May 22, 2005_**

"" – Talking

_''_ - Thoughts

_**''**_ - Conscience thoughts or is speaking in the persons head

**_Bold Italic _**- words to the song. That's it.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them okay! I don't even own the song 'The Reason' by Hoobastank! I love that song!**_

_**Falling for a Raven**_

**Chapter 3**

**_The Reason_**

Robin was in his room thinking of the events that happened last night between him and Starfire and between him and Raven. All this left him to really think about what he was going to do. He knew he had to dump Starfire to keep him from going crazy, and he's headaches were not as frequent as it was when he was still with Starfire, but none the less he did still get them. Now it is morning and the boy wonder is still thinking about what he is going to do about all this. He wanted to make sure that Starfire fully understood why he did what he did, but didn't want to fully hurt her again. So this time he would think a little while longer before he would talk to Starfire. At least he stopped crying over her. The only problem Robin had now was how he would approach Starfire and what he would do now since he is single again.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know **_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

' _What am I going to do?'_

_**' You could tell her that relationships have their ups and downs and that you can't be that guy she wants and that you had to let her go.'**_

_' That's a little harsh don't you think so?'_

**_' Okay, so you can tell her that your love was like a rose and sometimes roses whither away and die and that is what happened to you're love for her.'_**

_' That's just as bad as the first one. Can't you think of another way?'_

**_' All right, I think I have a less harsh way to resolve this.'_**

_' All right let me here it.'_

**_' You could...Uh… You can tell her that you care about her and that you do love her it's just not in the way you used to.'_**

_' I like it but…'_

**_' You know what think by yourself because I quit!'_**

_' You can't quit. I need your help.'_

**_' Fine, but I don't want to hear you complain if my advice isn't what you want…okay?'_**

_' Okay, so now I need something to say to her.'_

**_' All right you have to say that things between you two have changed and that you have out grown her and that she needs to move on, and that she will find a guy that is what she wants. Or you can just paraphrase that.'_**

_' That's it thank you. I'm going to talk to Star right now.'_

Robin then got out of his bed and out of his room to bump into Raven.

" I'm sorry about that Raven. I guess I'm just naturally clumsy."

" It's okay, you're probable in a hurry to go and talk to Starfire."

" Yeah, so about last nigh, I'm sorry about my behavior."

" It's okay I guess I can understand that things happen and you wanted a break from Starfire."

" Yeah, and thanks."

" Thanks for what?"

" For being my shoulder to cry on. You're a great friend."

" Yeah, your welcome," Raven said deadpan like as she walked away.

_' I wonder what's wrong with her? Maybe I'll ask her later.'_

**_Starfire's room (Robin's POV)_**

As soon as I got to her room I knocked on her door. I heard her stir and she came to the door and said, " I don't wish to speak to you Robin, so if you don't mind I have some things I need to do." She was about to close the door on me if I didn't have my foot in her door.

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_**

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You x4_**

" Star, I really need to speak to you. Can I come in please?" Starfire looked like she was about to say no when I think she thought it over and let me in, " Thank you."

" What do you wish to speak to me about Robin?" Starfire looked like she was going to blasted a hole in through me.

" I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what I did to you. I know that being let go is hard, and it takes time to heal from a broken heart. I had to learn to do the same thing with my first girlfriend. Anyway, I wanted to say that I wish I could take this pain you feel and put it on myself so that you can be your old cheery self." I smiled at her and waited for a response from her.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know **_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

" I guess now I feel a little better, but that doesn't explain why you broke up with me in the first place?"

" Well, I just couldn't please you like I used to. And to be honest with you Star I feel a lot better since I let you go. I know that you loved me and I once…"

' DON'T SAY THAT!' " Robin?" 

" Yes?"

" You were saying something about why you broke my heart?"

" Oh yeah, I really didn't want to do it, but I feel that you can find a guy that is worth your attention an can do things all the things I used to do for you and more. But I want to thank you Star."

" For what?"

" For helping me realized that I'm not the guy for you, don't get me wrong Star I think your great, but I don't think that you're the girl for me."

" I believe I understand friend Robin," Starfire said to me with a smile.

" So were friends?"

" Yes, and I hope you are able to move on like I will do as soon as I find the guy for me, and when I do I hope that I can help you if you haven't found that girl for you."

" That sounds great Star. If you don't mind I need to go and started training a little before lunch."

" Okay. Bye Robin," she said to me as she escorted me out off her room. As soon as I left I felt a lot better. I soon made my way to train a little to clear my mind.

_**A/N: I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of a lot. It's not my fault, but I hate typing stuff between Robin and Starfire…no, I'm serious. By the time the next chapter comes out I'll be the big one nine, which isn't all that great…or is it? I will be taking my time on ALL my stories so please don't threaten me PLEASE because I'm trying my best to do all this while I'm out of school and with my crazy ways of wanting more backgrounds for my computer and reading good TT stories, so be patient. The next chapter will be the song 'Absolutely' by Nine Days, and then 'Could it be' by Christy Carlson Raymano. They should be coming out together I hope to be nice about what I just did to piss you guys off…I'm really sorry. Robin!**_

_**Robin: Yes?**_

_**KBF: Can you do the thank yous?**_

_**Robin: Yes. KBF and I would like to thank:**_

_**cutter-with-a-cause: We will use since you been gone if she can, and thank you I think I look hot too. I love…( I hit Robin with a frying pan)**_

_**KBF: Yeah, he's TOTALLY HOT! But don't let him know I said that.**_

_**Robin: WHY DID YOU DO THAT!**_

_**KBF: Do what? (Hides frying pan)**_

_**Robin: All right, now I know, I think she should die too. I think your right that people with a lot of talent should not stop when they have a lot of talent, but since KBF has none there is no problem. She loves that song too and thinks it fits Raven perfectly and that is the next chapter. Please hunt her down so she can type more…just kidding KBF. **_

KBF: I don't appreciate all the bad things you say about me to the reviewers.

Robin: And neither do I.

KBF: Whatever. See you guys in the next chapter.

Robin: Ditto.

KBF: Oh Kitten!

Robin: Okay, I'll be good!

KBF: That's what I thought you would say. TTFN Ta ta for now.


End file.
